Gowther (Demon)
Summary Gowther was an extremely powerful and skilled mage of the Demon Clan, so much so that the Demon King forcibly bestowed the commandment of Selflessness on him in order to force him into service. When he refused to serve he was imprisoned to stop him from being a threat. In response, he created the doll Gowther, which served as his only interaction with the outside world for over 500 years. He played a key role in ending the Holy War 3,000 years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly far higher Name: Gowther Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely. Invasion attacks also deal damage to the soul), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan), Immunity to Empathic Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Even his doll was unaffected by Mael's Lightball of Love due to his Invasion powers) Attack Potency: At least Island level (As its creator and user via synchronization, he should be superior to the doll Gowther. Had no problem taking on Zeldris despite attempting to conserve magic power), possibly far higher (Was a powerful enough mage that the Demon King desired his service and considered him a potential threat, forcibly bestowing Selflessness on him in order to prevent him from acting out of line). His magic revolves around mind attacks, which ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Grabbed Melascula by the face before she could react. Is at least equal to full power Gowther, given that he directly controls it with synchronized movements and moved quickly enough to surprise Gloxinia and Drole) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Island level, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Very high Range: Kilometers via magic. Can use his magic from other dimensions. Standard Equipment: Chair Intelligence: Genius. As someone whom even Merlin considers an amazing magician, Gowther is an incredibly skilled and knowledgeable magic user. His creation of the doll Gowther is beyond even Merlin's skill to emulate despite her wide variety of magical inventions and thousands of years of experimentation and knowledge. Weaknesses: His time imprisoned seems to have left him physically weakened, as he moves around in a chair. Gowther is vulnerable to being affected by his own commandment. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Gowther is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Gowther can generate a dark substance from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. *'Enhanced Durability:' Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. *'Flight:' When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. *'Self Healing:' Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. *'Weapon Creation:' The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telekinesis: Gowther has demonstrated basic telekinesis, levitating his chair and moving around in it. Commandment Selflessness: Gowther's commandment causes those with feelings of greed, desire, or selfishness to lose their memories, emotions, and sense of self. Abilities Invasion: Gowther's magic power that grants him several mind-related abilities such as illusions, memory erasure, creation, and alteration, nerve control, and telepathy. Gowther should logically be able to perform all the Invasion techniques used by his doll. With this power, he was able to manipulate even the Demon King's memories. He demonstrated the ability to control Melascula's actions without her awareness, paralyze her, and force her to use her ability to open a portal. File:GowtherDemonInvasion1.png|Grabs Melascula File:GowtherDemonInvasion2.png|and paralyzes her Synchro: Gowther can synchronize his actions and voice with those of his doll, which is what allows him to interact with the outside world while imprisoned. He can deactivate the synchronization with the words "Synchro off." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6